Henebruk
Henebruk Henebruk is a small city in the center of Imperial Aelessia. It is the capitol of the electorate with the same name and is ruled by the Reeve family, who also control the electorates of Eastfall, Allorsund and Tranvittera. The Reeve family rules their holding from Henebruk as it is the most central location in their territories and is closest to Sehill. History Henebruk was one of the founding small kingdoms of Imperial Aelessia. Due to it's central location and importance as the furthest inland location most sea-going vessals can reach on the River Ronum it is a very valuable city that has enjoyed being well defended by the surrounding lands. The lords of Henebruk, the Reeve family, have historically been able to swing more weight than their holdings would generally suggest they can due to this strategic value. Locations Wards Henebruk can be thought of as having several wards. Most of the 8000 permanent residents of the city live within the walls. The approximately equal number of transient denizens surround it, mostly to the south. The north part of the city is generally wealthier than the southern part. The North Market is a maze of small streets, many too small to fit a cart down, selling all manner of goods. Near to it you will find the Joiner's Ward. Doing all the fine carpentry work needed for the construction of ships, producing furniture and other refined wares this is a working neighbourhood that carries a lot of wealth. It is mostly a collection of homes with workshops on the lower levels. In the middle of the city there is an island, connected to both banks by draw bridges. These are generally open to passagers but can be closed quickly. The Imperial docks, the docks and warehouses for the Imperial Trading Co., and the Reeve Estate and Castle are located on this island. The south side of the city has a large residential ward in the Northwest. This is also has some seedier establishments and the administration and housing for the Soldiers, Imperial and Electoral, who reside in Henebruk. South of that near the bridge is the carpenter's ward. Specializing in construction for strength rather than fine appearance these shops are larger and are often shared between multiple carpenters. South of that is more residential space, then the distillary row. In the Southeast of the city is the shipwrights ward. This is mostly industrial area with few homes. The south market is a fluid and open air fleamarket of sorts. The north market is a crowded but mostly permanent installation. Places of Interest Corresponding to the adjacent map, the following places may be of interest: A. Buxom Hill, a high class brothel and inn known for connecting adventurers and work. B. The Red Cliff, an inn with high prices but excellent amenities. C. The Fat Rainbow, an inn and drug den. D. The Jolly Gull, an inn and brothel known for it's cheapness and for connecting adventurer's who don't ask too many questions with less than legal employment. E. Dobb's Exchange, a store known for carrying a little bit of everything that'll buy, sell, and trade you as needed. Not known for giving good prices, but it is convenient. F. Grimmjak's Armory, a seller of weapons and arms of the highest quality, at the highest prices. Surrounding his shop are many cheaper options. G. The Laborer's Temple, a temple of The Many known to accomodate the spiritual needs of non-followers of that faith as long as they don't offend. H. Hart's Bargains, an exchange not dissimilar to Dobb's, but much cheaper and known to work in 'found' objects. I. Public bathhouse, also a place to recieve alms and sometimes magical healing J. Shipwright's Guildhall K. Joiner's Guildhall L. Meg's Medicines, an alchemist's shop also carrying rarities and magical suppliers M. Tuttle's Finery, a jeweler and bazzar N. Croft and Barnes, a money changer and lender, provider of credit and secure transfers by magic. Also has connections with many collectors of rare and interesting objects. O. Carpenter's Guildhall People of Interest Lord Roth Reeve of Henebruk Lord Roth is a staunchly conservative and traditional elector. He works tirelessly to remove Empress Catelyn from power and has been in Sehill for most of the last seven years working to do so. Much of the governance is left to his servant and advisor Arnolf. While Lord Roth Henebruk was taking an active interest in his holdings they did not grow more or less prosperous. As the surrounding lands grew wealthier, this seemed to be a turn for the worse. Lord Roth is a human aristocrat and is forty seven years of age. Lord Andred Reeve of Henebruk The son of Lord Roth, Andred is despised by his father for his "weakness" (Andred has a malformed leg and walks with a prominant limp) and for his "dalliances" into business. Andred is a cunning investor and a skilled administrator. While he wields little power because of his father's distrust in him Andred has grown a personal fortune greater than his father's inherited wealth. Andred is a human with aristocrat and alchemist class levels who is twenty-three years of age. Arnolf Lornemann Sir Lornemann is a former adventurer, turned knight, turned general, and now advises Lord Roth Reeve on spiritual and state matters. For the last seven years he has ruled in Henebruk with Lord Roth's blessing in place of Lord Andred who is not trusted to do so. Lornemann takes a particularly orthodox interpretation of the Faith of the Many which has caused him to be ousted from the local temple despite being a powerful cleric. Arnolf is a human with the class levels Cleric (Euberk) 7 and Holy Vindicator 4 and is sixty-five years of age.